I Need My Pills
by Promethion465
Summary: A teen named Zach has to be in treatment for his multiple personality disorder, but then has to help someone else deal with there demons before he can deal with his own. Hopefully the carnival isn't too bad. There will be updates but all you need to do is wait. DO leave any criticism if you would like to. Please let me know of any spelling errors, they bug the SHIT out of me.
1. Page 1

I Need My Pills

By: Austin Mrsny

-Zach-

"Are you ready for your treatment?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah, just give me the pills and get this over with." I'm Zach, the one asking for the pills. I was recently transferred to an asylum. I'm not crazy, but Isaac is. I suffer from multiple personality disorder, and Isaac is the multiple. Whenever I get mad, he comes out and goes on a rampage. A few years ago his rampaging turned into a mass murder leaving eleven dead and six wounded.

"Just swallow them Zach, this will be-"

"Over soon, I know. How many times do you think this will go on Dr. Tovar?"

"It's hard to say," he said with an exhausted breath. "Just get it over with and tell me the hallucination." Dr. Tovar is thirty two and has been working with me since I was thirteen, six years ago. He has a Daughter, but I forgot her name. He's a really cool guy, he let's me wear normal clothes and keep all the stuff I had at home. Despite the lose of his wife five years ago and some other drama, he somehow never has a day when he isn't smiling. This, however was a day without his usual smile. "I've actually had a rough day today, so I would like to get this done."

"Is everything all right?" I asked. He never had problems here, despite the nutcase here. "This does't have to do with anything going on at home does it?"

"No, no. You don't need to worry, that's my job. It's just… a patient i've been working with."

"Oh, ok. If you say so." I took the pills and swallowed them with water. After about five minutes, I passed out and had the hallucination, or dream…I can never remember anymore. It's usually just a park, county fair, plaza, or some place i've seen before. I just sit on a bench or something and think to myself for at least an hour or two. I usually think about Isaac and why I have him in my conscience, he even talks back sometimes. "Why are you here Isaac?" he appeared right next to me. He looked like me, six foot, average face, black-brown hair, always wears a beanie, sweater. and a bandana, the only thing different was our eyes. Mine were blue, his were red.

"How many times does that make?"

"Twenty five."

"You _counted_?" he asked, actually surprised. "Is this really all you want to say to me?" He stared at me for a few minutes while I pondered this.

"I don't know anymore. I just…why did you have to do it?"

"I _had_ to. They _wanted_ to piss me off and they did. That asshole deserved it."

"Don't you think that's a _little_ too much over an insult coming from a guy who can't even look in the mirror to face his own demons?"

"Is that what I am now?" I paused. It was bad enough he got mad easily, but for him to take things like an oversensitive prick on Tumblr is enraging itself.

"No, it's just that he couldn't face the music himself."

"I guess your right," he sighed. "Maybe things could be different after all this." _I hope,_ I thought. "Do you wish I was't here?"

"Sometimes I do, but only after the damage. Then I realize life would be pretty boring if you weren't here."

"How's that" I sighed trying to think. I didn't really know how it would be boring but I knew it would be.

"I wouldn't have had a friend when we were five, and I wouldn't have meet Dr. Tovar. Remember when we imagined all those castles and dragons?"

"And the adventures."

"Yeah. Hey, where are we this time?"

"Uh, I think Arlingwood Park. This is where mom showed us that pond by the forest." we sat there for another hour and just stared at the pond. "Is that an admission ticket in your hand?"

"Ticket, what ticket."

"The one in your hand." I looked and there it was, a red ticket that said two admission, I flipped it over to see that it was blue on the other side but with the same words. "Have we been to a carnival?"

"Never, this isn't us. Do you think somethings interfering?"

"Don't believe that crap, there's no such thing as psychics."

"Yet we believe in magic." The pond and trees began to distort and become abstract, like a nightmarish hell. "Times up. see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

"Father…" whispered a girl.


	2. Page 2

ISAAC

"Hello, did someone say something?" I said in the direction the voice came from. Usually when Zach woke up, I would just roam his conscience without seeing another person, which were memories or projections. This was a _person_. "Hello?" The girl giggled.

"You have to find me first!" she yelled with a slightly crazed voice.

"Where…," a ticket flew into my hand. "Is this your doing?" she giggled again.

"It'll be fun! Let's go to the circus!" exclaimed an echoing voice, it was the same girl's voice. _Is she even really here?_ I thought. _Or Zach's imagination?_

"Neither." she said from behind me. "Hi, i'm Vanessa." The girl was a few inches shorter, with long hair and a dress. She was just an outline of the actual person, though I could see her purple eyes.

"Isaac. Zach hasn't meet you before, so who are you? What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head. "Were both apart of someone."

"You mean your someone else…entirely?"

"Yup." she said nonchalantly. "I'm hers."

"Her?"

"You'll see soon. They all will."

"I'm not understanding, why are you in Zach's head, first of all?"

"I'm not sure on that one, but you'll find out at the circus, where it happened." the word circus began to echo across the air between her voice and a man's deep, hoarse voice.

"Wait, who's they? And what circus?"

"Just bring your ticket," she said as she walked off. "and everything will be fine, just follow the red."

Zach

"And then?" asked Dr. Tovar, who was anxious to leave. Another strange thing he never did before.

"And then a ticket appeared into my hand. It was blue on one side, and red the other. We- I…I never went to a circus."

"I see, i'll come back to you on that during the next session."

"Okay, be sure to be calm during your next patient."

"What do you mean?" he said in a cautious tone. He was nervous about something.

"Your obviously scared or anxious to help them, I was just saying to take it easy."

"Oh," he relaxed. "Thank you, i'm sorry if I worried you. I had the nurse order some food from the restaurant across the street. Your favorite." After every session he always got me something to eat rather than the shitty sandwiches and frozen vegetables the worthless excuses of chefs here cook. I was always appreciated it.

"Thanks, who _is_ your next patient anyway?" He stiffened.

"A-another person who has your condition," he said shakily. He always was firm with his speech. "Except her personality has retreated into he sub conscience, and whatever caused the distress has left them both scared to death about almost everything." he sighed. I didn't know what he was going through with this one but his eyes watered.

"If you want I could talk to her. Maybe she's scared about the other."

"Other?"

"Yeah the other personality. Maybe she's scared about what the other did."

"No, the personality appeared after," another sigh. "after an event that led her to be scared. Don't worry about it." I tried to say something, but I knew better. He could be stubborn with things, but when he said not to do something or no, he meant it. we then walked out into the hallway where the other patients's doors were.

"I'll head to the cafeteria then, see you Dr. Tovar."

"You know, just call me Jack."


	3. Page 3

"Jack, that's your name? Huh, suits you too. You look like a Jack." Then there was banging at a door. It kept going along with a few screams from a girl and a few nurses. The door then burst open and the girl fell to the floor. She was a few inches shorter than me, had long, blonde hair, and some freckles on her cheeks. She got up and looked at me with her emerald eyes, she relaxed, then immediately tensed when she saw Dr. T- Jack.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. She pulled out a pair of scissors and pointed them at him. I immediately got in front of him. "Don't come near me or she'll come back!"

"It's okay, were in the same boat."

"No one's like me!"

"Yes I am. What's her name. His is Isaac."

"Him?"

"The other." She relaxed again and slightly lowered the scissors. "His name is Isaac, what's hers?"

"Vanessa." She dropped the scissors. "Your like me?"

"Yeah, he got a little crazy and got us in here. Do you want to talk about her? Why your here?" she got scared again and picked up the scissors.

"No! Don't talk about it. I can't remember it, or else-" she paused. Her eyes turned Purple. "Or else i'll come out!" said the other.

"Are you Vanessa?" she giggled after I asked.

"Who told you, Isaac?"

"How do you know Isaac, I only told her."

"I talked to him after you left."

"What? You can do that?"

"There's more than simple tricks that I can do." She turned the scissors in her hand and tried to stab me. "Like painting this place red with your blood!" she screamed, then laughed crazily. I caught the blade before it got my eye, then pushed her aside. Dr. Tovar, or Jack, I prefer Dr. Tovar, tried to hold her so she would stop but she stabbed him in the leg and laughed. I tackled her and threw the scissors across the room. "What the hell do you think your doing you little b-" She kicked me in the face.

"Be careful, you don't won't Isaac out here." _What did they talk about?_ "That would be bad."

"I think he can control himself this time." I closed my eyes and found my self in a forest. A dark, demented forest.

Isaac

"What are you doing you ass? Wait, Vanessa?"

"Isaac? Is that you?" asked Dr. Tovar

"Doctor? Are you okay?" _Obviously not, Jackass_ , I thought. _Just look at his leg._

"I'm fine, but are you alright out here?"

"I'm okay, i'm only here to protect him."

"Aw," the girl sighed. "I wanted a show."

"This ain't no circus, Vanessa. And that's another thing, what did you mean by circus, what happened there."

"Circus?" I turned to see him pale in the face and scared to death. "You mean that…"

"Doctor?"

"It's my fault, whatever happened at the circus was my fault." Vanessa laughed maniacally, then turned to him.

"What's the matter dad-dy. You scared 'cause the circus ruined her?"

"Oh god! What happened there?" She giggled.

"Well I can't tell you, that would ruin the fun." I then shoved her against the wall and tore the scissors out of her hands.

"What the hell happened at the circus? Answer me!"

"I said it would ruin the-"

"I can kill, can't you see that?" she thought for a moment, then sighed.

"It had to do with someone at one of the tents, but you have to talk to her to find out the rest. This is where the ticket comes in."

I stepped back and picked up the scissors and threw them next to her head where in stuck in the wall. "Aren't you a party pooper." The guards finally came back and restrained her. I brought Dr. Tovar to the infirmary.

"It's my fault…mine."


	4. page 4

"Doctor…please, calm down. It's not your fault."

"How could it not be? I lost her mother there, now I learn that her condition started there too."

"Moping around isn't going to help."

"I know but…" He cried, cried and sobbed while blaming himself. I couldn't judge him, but there had to be something more than just a visit to the circus. "But I just want to know what happened."

"Well maybe if I can talk to the other-"

"Stop calling her 'the other'. Her name is Luciana!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… we _are_ other people inside."

"No you aren't! Your just Zach but with a different mindset!"

"Tell me that when you've known _your_ 'other' your entire life!"

"What?"

"Yes, we've known each other since we were born! We played in our dreams, we imagined things together like a kid would with his imaginary friend!" Dr. Tovar slumped down and fell silent. "Look, I know a way to talk to the o-…to Luciana."

"How, she's Vanessa now."

"But not in here," I said as I tapped my head. "earlier I talked to Vanessa when Zach woke up, I think Zach's in her head this time instead of in ours." He sat there on the bed, then looked back up.

"Take the pills and find her."

Zach

 _This definitely is not my head,_ I thought. I was in a circus with red and white striped tents, demented attractions, demon looking people that didn't seem to mind me, and everything else made it look like a nightmare, yet the color red seemed to be the only thing sticking out the most _._ Through the crowd I could hear the whispers saying follow the red, but the loudest one sounded hoarse and deep. I walked around trying to see whose head I was in. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Hello," said the girl from before. "Is that you again?"

"Follow the red!" screamed the demons as they all faced the girl behind me. "I have magic…"

"Help me! They want to kill me!" One of them charged at her but was stopped by Isaac when he grabbed its head and threw it onto a fencepost point.

"Isaac? What about-"

"She's being restrained, I came back because Dr. Tovar wanted us to help his daughter."

"He did? Is he okay?"

"He's okay, just a stab wound in the leg."

"Red…PAINT!" a demon then grabbed Isaac and tried to bite him. "Show me that velvet inside you."

"STOP! I don't want any more paint!" cried the girl.

"Back off, asshole!" he hit the demon in the face but it didn't care, it kept trying. "You two get out of here, i'll meet you wherever you go."

"How, its not like you can teleport to me." He stared at me blankly while still aware of the other demons slowly walking over here. "Wait you can?"

"Not really its like bringing up a memory or thought, it may not work in her head." We ran off towards the main plaza and ran into an empty tent. We waited for about an hour to see Isaac walk over here with little to no scratches or gashes.

"What happened back there?"

"After you left, they kinda just focused on me for a few minutes then just walked away. Everything I did to get there attention failed, and they kept going on about this paint."

"Stop saying paint!" she cried. "I should have never suggested this place, why did I have to grab the flyer?"

"Look, i've had enough of the blame game from your dad, and i'm not about to take that shit from you."

"He blamed himself?" she asked through sobs. She then sniffled and wiped her tears. "I'm Luciana, Lucy for short."

"You already know us," I said. "Plus we know Vanessa."

"What did she do exactly."

"Nothing but kick me in the face, say something about a carnival and something about pai-…a color."

"I threw scissors at her." We stared at him. "They didn't hit her, they just flew by her face."


	5. Page 5

"Be careful next time, _if_ there is a next time." He rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. Then a loud speaker turned on.

"Come one, come all," the voice said. It the deep, hoarse voice. Lucy then covered her ears and let out a little 'eep'. "Come and witness the great and magical Kenza, me! See my amazing tricks, like my disappearing act." Lucy let out another shriek and kneeled down and put her head to the ground. Me and Isaac looked in the direction the voice came from, waiting for anything strange to happen. "The show will begin in five days, all must present their admission ticket." the ticket came in my hand again, and Lucy got one too, but hers was green on one side, purple on the other. "All ages are welcome."

"Especially girls and boys." giggled Vanessa. "It's two per ticket so bring a friend, you kinda have to."

"That's right, so find a friend and come in five days, you won't be disappointed." _What the hell is going on damn it?_ "Oh, you could _die_ just thinking about what you missed if you do!"

"Oh and one more thing," chimed in Vanessa. "Lucy can't leave until the show is done, so lets hope she can hang around and _admire_ the _colors_. I _know_ what your favorite is."

"RED!" screamed the demon inhabitants outside.

"Leave me alone!" _God damn it! Now what are we gonna do? Me and Isaac can't just go on and take shifts._

Isaac

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I screamed while kicking a food cart. "What the hell are we supposed to do now that she can't be the one to wake up?"

"I want out!" screamed Lucy. "Why won't she let me leave?"

"I think it has to do with whatever happened here to you. We might have to talk-"

"NO! Don't make me!"

"Hey," Zach said in a calming voice, then put his arm around her back. I wish I could be like him, calm and collected. He always is. "It's gonna be okay, but if you want this to be over, you need to face your demons head on." They creatures outside roared as if on queue. "Figuratively speaking."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, that may be what Vanessa's here for. If you stopped fearing all this, maybe all this will all go away."

"But it's just…too much." she sniffled again. "I don't want to remember."

"Then allow me," Vanessa said over the loudspeaker. "The first hint is-"

"Stop the games, Vanessa!" I yelled.

"Oh well if it isn't the party pooper. The first hint is that her mom helped a certain someone with a magic trick, then volunteered to do some… _renovating._ "

"Paint…" Lucy whispered. "Why the paint." Then the world got all weird and distorted.

"Hey what's going on?"

"What, I don't see anything."

"Everything's getting all distorted when I look at it."

"Wait, what?" Zach went to touch me and went through my chest. "Your waking up, its gonna be you on the outside this time."

"What? No, I have to stay here," I woke up to see Dr. Tovar waiting at the edge of the bed. "and help you."

"Zach?"

"No, it's Isaac again."

"Well, what happened?"

"Lucy's okay, but the whole place is a madhouse. There's these demons walking around and it's all set up at a circus."

"Is she back?"

"No, Vanessa won't let her leave. But the thing is," I waited for him to interrupt but he waited patiently. "There's someone else there."


	6. Page 6

"An 'Other'?"

"No, I don't think so. It's a man, he calls himself Kenza. Ring any bells?"

"No, but it doesn't make any sense."

"I think the whole thing is centered around him because there's gonna be a show starring him in five days, and until then Lucy can't leave." I glanced at the bottle of pills and thought something. "Maybe if I take another dose I can go back."

"No, dose after dose will make you overdose, then no one can help her."

"How many can I take a day?"

"Apparently two, starting today."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve thirty two." My stomach growled. "There's food in the fridge in my office, go ahead and get it."

"Okay, I may be up for few hours but that doesn't mean you should stay up."

"Don't worry Isaac, i'll go to bed soon. I just want to check a few things."

"I bet I know what your checking on."

"Well your right either way, just don't stay up too late."

"I should be saying that to you Doctor." I went to his fridge and pulled out the bag of food. _Damn, I wonder how long this has been sitting in here._ I thought. I went back into Zach's room, ate the burgers, fries, and soda, then drew a few pictures. I read a few of his books, at least he still liked fiction. _How long do I have to wait? I can't leave them alone much longer._ Played solitaire and lost twice. _What am I gonna do?_ I read another book. _Are they in trouble?_ "Was there always a painting in here?" I whispered. _God, what the hell is going on in there?_ "are you okay kid?" asked a tired man. He looked about forty. "You seem a little stressed."

"It's…complicated. Did I bother you?"

"Heavens no, just curious. That is a nice picture you have." He pointed to the one on the wall. It was of a boat called 'The Argus". It was massive ship that looked like an average pirate ship. The waves were rough and the sails were tossed about. The red flag waved furiously while the men aboard tried their best to keep the ship going.

"Thanks, I almost forgot I had it." _Didn't even know in the first place, idiot._

"I wouldn't have. I absolutely _adore_ paintings and their colors. Especially red."

"I see," I said, not noticing what he said. "Are you a painter?"

"Used to be, until I was put in here. I loved painting a little too much."

"How so?"

"That's a long story I should tell later, when I can process it all."

"I get the feeling sir."

"Please, call me ken- ahem. Call me Kendrick"

Zach

 _The hell am I supposed to do? This circus is a labyrinth and Vanessa is the Minotaur._

"Zach, how do you stay so strong?" Lucy asked. I sat back down next to her and sighed.

"It's simple, i don't."

"What? But your so calm, and you never freak out."

"Heh, well if you can see inside my head, you would know that's not true." I pulled out a locket from my pocket. I opened and closed it as a tear ran down my cheek. "I freak out all the time inside, i just don't like to show it."

"Why, bottling it up seems bad."

"I don't bottle it. I just process it later." She stares at me, then puts her head back between her knees. "I have no idea what to do. I just want to go back to my head at least." The circus distorted into a park for a second until reverting back into itself.

"Did you see that?"

"What? I didn't see," it distorted again. "anything… come with me." I grabbed her hand and walked outside. It was the Arlingwood Park again.

"Where are we?"


	7. Page 7

"It's my mind, somehow we're here." i let go of her hand a looked around. No one in sight. _He must be awake._ "Maybe I can let Isaac know we're here."

"How? It's not like we can send an email."

" _One more time, one more time. She begs to be rolled just one more time."_ sang a woman. "It c _an't be done yet, can't be done yet."_

"What is that?"

"I think he's listening to a song, it's called rolling girl."

 _"_ _Soundless are the words that were left unsaid!" echoed the song._

"No, I think it's just stuck in your head."

"Wait, i got an idea." I concentrated to overpower the song and give Isaac a chance to hear me. _Isaac, we're back inside our head. Lucy is safe, be sure to let Dr. Tovar know._

 _"_ _Zach,"_ Isaac thought back. _"How are you-"_

 _Doesn't matter, I'm just saying that everything's fine._

 _"_ _Okay, just be careful, i'm keeping myself occupied while i wait to get back in there."_

"Well?" Lucy asked as she touched my shoulder.

"Huh, oh. I reached him. I told him we're back." I walked down the gravel path to look at the forest. "Something's worrying me though."

"I don't see anything that should."

"Well, think of this as a fictional novel. The hero doesn't usual get something so easily, there's always a catch."

"A catch? Like what?"

"Either another problem or some sort of delay in the quest." She mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"Nerd." I blushed and gave her a bothered look. "C'mon, you called yourself a hero and called this whole thing a quest."

"N-no. It was an example." I put my hands in my pockets and looked away. "Hey, that's new." I saw a neighborhood that barely knew being brought to life. "I've never been there but now it's so vivid."

"That's my neighborhood. Its Calandril Roadways." _Maybe i can encourage her to tell me what happened._

"Hey, do you wanna visit your home?"

"I can do that?"

"If you have the memory, you can relive it." She thought for a second, then nodded. "Okay, just bring up a memory you want to see." She grew pale.

"I-I-I-I don't th-think I can do that." She was shivering with fear. "M-m-my mind's too clogged up."

"Lucy, it's okay, we're not there." I put my arms around her to comfort her. "Your safe in my head, the only thing you'll find here are parks, towns, and fields."

"Fields?"

"I wandered a lot." She stood there with tears in her eyes. I hugged tighter as she sobbed. "We can go visit one of them first, i'll read a story if you like." She nodded and rested her head on me as if she were a child. _This therapy may work for both of us._ I took us to a field with little trees but very long grass. Under one of the oaks I pulled i book out of a satchel i used to hide under one of the roots. "This one's on greek mythology." She shook her head. "Okay, how about this one." I pulled a book called 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. She shook her head again. I looked for more books, but there was only one more left. "How about 'A New Hero'?"

"What's that one?" She said as we sat down.

"It's a story about this kid who's dragged into some chosen hero quest while he looks for his family while making many, many sacrifices." She nodded, resting her head on my shoulder. I opened the book at the chapter three. I read that the main character had outbursts and could go berserk with a single threat to those he cares about. He had journeyed to a few places where he made friends and shared bonds that fed his strength.

"Where did you get this book?" I jumped. I had forgotten where I was. When I read, I get lost in a world of my own. I wish I didn't have to leave.

"I got it for free from a library. It didn't have any scratches or anything, it was brand new." She stared at me with a bored look. "What?"


	8. Page 8

"Nothing, nerd. You like fiction too much."

"Fiction is the best genre!" I defended.

"Whatever. Why _do_ you like adventure so much?"

"Uh…well, I feel like a dork for saying this, but… I always wished to live in those kinds of worlds. A world of wonder, of amazement, of majestic impossibilities of our world. A world, where my fantasy _can_ be true." She stared and smiled.

"Well nerd, that's a nice dream to have." She rested her head again and closed her eyes. I kept looking out into the sky.

"What do you think of this place?"

"It's nice."

"Any _new_ info?"

"Peaceful, beautiful, indescribable." I chuckled.

"Wait till you see the stars." I turned the sky into the vast sea of stars that I always saw. "You can see galaxies and shooting stars from here." She gazed in awe as she looked on. "It always happened here for some reason." We sat there for hours on end just sitting there. She fell asleep (somehow that was possible) laying by the tree. I walked to the satchel to put the book back and pull out a music box. I wound it to here it play the tune of _Memory_ from Undertale. I sat back down as memories flooded back into my mind, and cried.

They were memories of my mom before she died of a fatal heart disease. She took me everywhere, the parks, the fields, even the forests. She would read to me, play the music box over and over, and I loved it. I never had a father, so i was put into foster care. School sucked with the constant bullying for being an orphan. I ignored it, but Isaac sure as hell didn't. I read my books at my secret spot by the tree mom took me to, and cried every time. The locket she had and the music box is all I have of hers. I had decided on day to bring the music box with me to school, just to hold on to. The group of my usual bullies took me to the field by the cafeteria and tried to fight me. I tried to walk away but they pushed me to the ground. The found and took my music box and taunted me with it. I screamed for them to give it back and they teased saying it was worthless crap. The one who held it took out the key and tossed it. He went to smash it when Isaac… killed them. That was the day I was diagnosed with schizophrenia and transfer to this asylum. I hated myself for weeks, with the music box as my only comfort. When I told Dr. Tovar my situation, he gave me my belongings back little by little, mainly because the director of the facility withheld that it was not allowed, but gave up after the seventh argument He and the Dr. had. I had a point where i wouldn't talk to anyone _but_ him, he was just so nice to me like no one else had been in a long time.

"Zach, what's wrong?" I looked at her, she was scared of the tears running down my cheeks.

"Just…old memories. Nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't seem like it. Tell me."

"No, i don't need to trouble you."

"Tell me, please." I was gonna say no, but…I just…couldn't. I told her everything, she even cried. I turned the key on the music box again to hear it again. "How are you still sane, how are you so relaxed." I didn't say anything for a minute, I just stared at the box.

"Thing is, i don't know." I cried some more. "I try to stay happy for her. I try…my hardest for her." I let the box fall gently to the ground. "I miss her, i miss her so much. If it wasn't for Isaac, i would have been broken inside a long time ago." She stared as I cried into my arms. I kept my head between my knees so I didn't have to make her see me cry. Then Lucy hugged me. I cried even harder.

"You don't have to put up an act. Just let it out."

"God, I don't even know how i'm able to keep myself up."

"The only thing you need to do for her is to keep going." I started to stop crying and i picked up the music box and the satchel.

"Thank you."


End file.
